This invention relates to a spring box that is in the nature of a novelty item. More particularly, the box is an assembly of a box body and a spring, the box body being formed of a single piece of foldable material such as card stock.
The box body bears a message on a normally hidden surface of a panel. The normally hidden surface, when the body is closed, is covered by a cover surface of another panel. The box body includes a tab that releasably holds the box body closed with the cover surface in overlapping relationship with the normally hidden surface and with the spring biasing the normally hidden surface against the cover surface. When the tab is released, the spring suddenly opens the box body, thus to push the panel bearing the message upward. The upward movement of the panel bearing the message causes the panel having the cover surface suddenly to move away from the panel bearing the message, thus to expose the message to view. During the sudden opening of the box body, the panel bearing the message and the panel having the cover surface pivotally move in opposite arcuate directions.
The invention provides a spring box that is of simple inexpensive construction and that will give much amusement and pleasure to its users.
Accordingly, important objects of the invention are to provide a spring box that is of simple inexpensive construction and that will give much amusement and pleasure to its users.
The foregoing objects and advantages will appear clearly hereinafter.